


SuperCat Week Day 4

by william0102



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's not emo, it might even be cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william0102/pseuds/william0102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy trope/cliche. Winn's an idiot. Kara is awkward. Cat is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperCat Week Day 4

Day 4 Jealousy

Kara typed away at her computer, very much aware of Winn’s eyes on her. He had been staring at her ever since she had come back from stopping a bank robbery thirty minutes ago. Unfortunately, she knew he wasn’t waiting for an update about her activities as Supergirl. Kara straightened up, wishing that there was a break-in or a hold up. She’d even take saving a pet up in a tree.

“Kara?”

Mentally cursing herself for not noticing Winn come over to her desk, Kara hummed a ‘yeah’ and stared at her screen intently. Winn had a pattern. They would be fine for weeks, but then the staring would begin, then go on for longer and longer periods of time before he finally would try to ask her out. Kara briefly glanced up and tried not to frown when she saw he was shuffling.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner or something?” Winn ducked his head, eyes still on Kara as he waited for her to look up at him again. “We could hang out tonight, maybe watch that show I was telling you about?”

“Uh,” Kara floundered for a second, having run out of excuses a long time ago. Alex had given her a couple, but she couldn’t tell Winn that she had to wash her hair, that was just mean. “I can’t, I have-”

“Kiera!”

“I can’t.” Kara stood up, absently smoothing her hair and checking her ponytail as she walked away. “I really need to see what Ms. Grant needs. Talk to you later.” Kara silently thanked her boss for the interruption, promptly entering the office with a smile. “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

Cat watched the dejected hobbit walk back to his desk, then looked at her assistant. “Tell Wick that my computer isn’t working and he needs to fix it, now.”

“Of course.” Kara quietly sighed, Cat already staring at the broken machine again. “Do you know what’s wrong, or,”

“Cora, if I knew what was wrong I wouldn’t need to let the dwarf that smells like fake pine air freshener in my office now, would I?” Cat eyed Kara as she tried to think of what she could do to her computer in the time it would take Kara to convince Wittless to come to her office.

Kara gave a slight nod before she turned around. She wanted to smile, glad that the inconvenience would keep Winn busy for a while. It wasn’t the first time something had magically happened to Cat's computer when Winn had tried to ask her out.

Cat considered disconnecting from the wifi, but dismissed it just as swiftly. A quick look through her glass doors let her know that Kara was still trying to convince the idiot to do his job. Deciding that she knew she had a back-up of her work, Cat deleted the text of the article she had been working on, and then the file. With a few more clicks, she had emptied the trash, then just for good measure, she shutdown the computer incorrectly. “Take that you little hobbit.”

Winn hung out in the doorway, not wanting to enter if his boss was angry enough to ridicule a computer. “Kara said your computer isn’t working?”

“Yes, it completely shut off.” Cat stood up, grabbing her computer as she walked around her desk. “I was writing an article, and I need it back, stat.” She dumped the machine on the table by her couch and stared at Winn expectantly. “Are you Professor Xavier now? Or do you think you can speak to machines without reading the code.”

“No, right, I’m here to fix it. And I need to be at the computer to do that.”

“Good.” Cat walked across the room to fix herself a glass of water. She ignored the sounds of the manchild, waiting a minute to be sure that he was properly immersed in his task. She took a sip, regretting that she had let Kara convince her to try a new brand of water. Leaving the glass and the half-empty bottle, she strode out to Kara’s desk. 

Kara cleared her throat and hastily returned her gaze to her computer screen, glad once again for super reflexes. When Ms. Grant reached her desk, Kara quit typing and smiled at her boss. “Thank you, Ms. Grant.”

Cat ignored the flutter in her chest at having Kara practically beam at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kiera. I need you to get rid of that bottled water, it tastes like someone added ground up aspirin to it.”

Kara nodded and pretended to write down the request so she could hide her blush. If she had noticed Winn’s method of psyching himself up to ask her out, she was sure Cat had also. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes, since the Boy Blunder can’t stop himself from being distracted, stay out here until he finishes. You can call me if we need to talk.” Cat confidently turned around, catching that half the office was watching her.

Kara bit her lip, but still ended up grinning at her desk. She mentally reminded herself that Cat was just looking out for her, it meant nothing.

Cat narrowed her eyes at Winn as she reached the doorway to her office. Of course, the incompetent fool had quit working to watch them. She turned back around, pleased when Kara noticed right away. “It appears that I will be staying late tonight. Arrange for my usual from that one Italian place.” Cat stared solely at Kara and softened her expression. “Unless you want to stay?”

“Yes.” Kara almost clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping that no one else noticed her exuberant answer. She could tell Cat had because of the smirk on the woman’s face.

“Then you know what I like, so choose wherever you would prefer.” Cat turned around without waiting for an answer, doing her best not to haughtily look over at Winn. Kara was not a prize. And she didn’t do jealousy. Sitting at her desk once more, Cat retrieved her flashdrive with the back-up of her article and got to work on her IPad.

“It’s not going to take me that long. I can have this finished in thirty minutes, and-”

Cat didn’t bother to look up from her work. “That sounds like whining, not working. If you’re going to continue to talk, I insist you finish in the IT department.” Not hearing anything further from Winn, Cat paused to check on Kara. She really had to work on controlling that fluttering thing.  
****


End file.
